Waking Up
by Infaredfield
Summary: Oliver wakes up from a coma that he has been in for 5 year after getting into a car accident a week before his high school graduation. Now he has to attend Starling University. During that time he has to adjust to his new life and deal with the repercussions of the accident. At the same time he must deal with his new feelings for a certain blonde with glasses that happens to be on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's it's Infaredfield, and I have a new story. This is a ARROW AU OLICITY story. The plot of the story is Oliver wakes up from a coma that he has been in for 5 year after getting into a car accident a week before his high school graduation. Now he has to attend Starling University. During that time he has to adjust to his new life and deal with the repercussions of the accident. At the same time he must deal with his new feelings for a certain blonde with glasses that happens to be one of his roommates. If you're new to my page I suggest you check out my Resident Evil Fanfiction Coming Home. Let me know what you think of this and Coming Home if you read it. Also remember to review, favorite, and to follow me and my other stories. Enjoy, also some of the chapters will be in certain characters .**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Waking Up to a New Life**

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Beep. That's the first thing I hear, my eyes open lazily as I begin to awaken. Once I do finally open them completely I notice that I'm in a hospital bed. I try to recall what happened and how I got here. The last thing I remember was being in the car with my dad, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance, my girlfriend Laurel's younger sister. As I continue to try and remember what happened, a nurse with shoulder length brunette hair walked in. "Oh my God," She ended walking out for a few minutes. During that time I notice a mirror close by. I look at my reflection, I notice that my hair has gotten long, and that I had serious facial hair going on. The same nurse comes back with a doctor

He was probably my height, and had a bulky frame and a business shirt the was tucked in as well as jeans. He wore glasses and had a five o'clock shadow.

He went to shake my hand and I repeated the gesture. He began to speak, Mr. Queen, my name is name is Dr. Williams. I've been taking care of you during your stay here."

"What Happened," I asked hoping that I could get some answers. Dr. Williams sighed the spoke again, "You were in a car accident. I am truly sorry to inform you that you were the only survivor. You've been in a come since.

The last part shook me to my core. "How long was I in the coma for?" The nurse looked at Dr. Williams and had a sad expression on her face and then back to me. "You've been in a coma for 5 years. Its' May 15th, 2012. A lot has happened since you've been in the coma." At this point I was full of mixed emotions: anger, sadness, and pain. I've been in a damn coma for 5 years and to make things worse, Sara and my father are dead and I feel partially responsible for it. The doctor says something, but I didn't care at the moment and toned him out. After he finished speaking, he checked how I was as far as my vitals were then the nurse and him left me to ponder over my thoughts.

A couple hours went by before my mother, Moira Queen, stopped by. "Oliver Sweetie?" "Is it true," I asked with a mix of pain and anger. "Is it true that dad and Sara are dead, and that I've been in a coma for 5 years?" I say it this time as tears begin to fill my eyes and when my voice cracks when I do and I look at her. All she does is nod her head and says, "Yes Oliver, I'm so sorry honey," she hugs me when she finishes speaking. All I can do is cry while she hugs me. I'm crying not just because Sara and dad are dead, but because I've awaken to a new life. Later on, we get word that the media found out that I've awaken. Great now I have to deal with the media, what a great way to start my new life.

Meanwhile

**Nobodies .**

She walked out of her boss' office frustrated due to the fact that she was fired. She had been working for American Eagle since her Junior year at Starling High. It didn't matter anyways she had that intern ship for that law firm she was offered that she was going to do. She had a tan like skin tone, a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, and light brunette hair. Laurel Lance had been through hell in the last 5 years. First off, She lost her little sister Sara in a car accident. Secondly, her ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen was still in a com. And thirdly, after Sara's death, her parents had gotten a divorce.

However, things did get better in time. After awhile she ended up going out with Tommy Merlyn, who has been Oliver's best friend since they were 10. She was hesitant at first, but she finally decided to move on from Oliver. She was happy now; she planned on going to law school after she finished her senior year of college. She didn't go that first year because of what had happened. She still kept in touch with her mother; after the divorce, her mom moved to Central City. As for her father, that was a different story. After Sara's death and the divorce, her father started to drink. Every other week, she would have to drag his drunk ass out of the bar. Now he's going to AA meetings every 2 or 3 days and is doing better.

When she finally made it home, she put her things on the table and saw that Tommy wasn't home. They ended up moving into her apartment because it was bigger than his place. She then remembered that Tommy was at work. He is working for his father, Malcolm Merlyn. Bored she went to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she stopped at the news. At that point, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw that she got a texty from Tommy.

'He's awake!'

Shock took over as she re-read the text from he boyfriend whose best friends with her ex. At that point, she looked up to the TV to see the headline from the news: 'Oliver Queen is Awake'

* * *

**Hope you guys like this story let me know what you guys think in your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for the massive support so far I can't I have 29 followers so far! After the first chapter was posted I would get email updates every few minutes that I was getting new followers for the story and favorites for it! Anyway keep it up and please check out my other story! Anyway this chapter is heavily influenced by the pilot as far as dialogue goes, but I tweaked it so that way it fits into the context of the story. Also in the chapter, there is a simile to the island. Chapter 3 is when Ollie will meet Diggle and Felicity. Let me know what you guys think about a possible Chicago P.D fanfic also. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Reunion**

**Oliver's .**

After I came out of the coma, I was kept in the hospital for a few more weeks. During that time they unhooked me from the machines I was on. I was able to eat also; I forgot how good steak was. They also ran a lot of tests on me. Also during that time I cut my hair and shaved my beard, and I even though I was back to looking like my old self, I still felt different. No I'm heading home-aplace I haven't seen in 5 years.

Thea's turning 18 soon; she's attending Starling High and will be graduating next year. We pull up to the driveway of the mansion. It's still the same as it always has been. Once we got in I heard my mother say, "Your room is exactly as you left. I never had the heart to change a thing." During that time, I take in my surroundings, and at that point I heard somebody with a British accent call my name, "Oliver."

I look to see a black man who was a bit taller than me. He had a bald head and was wearing a business suit. It was a navy suit and he had a tie to match. He took out his hand for me to shake and spoke, "It's damn good to see you." I repeated the gesture and shook his hand; however, confusion took over because I couldn't recognize him. He spoke again, "It's Walter. Walter Steele." My mother then spoke, "You remember Walter, your fathers friend from the company." Afterward I move past them and toward our maid/chef Raisa. "It's good to see you, Raisa." "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner," she said to my mother and Walter. I hear the sound of a door closing from upstairs. I look up and walk to the stairs; at that point, my mother says, "Oliver? Did you hear that?" There I see my sister Thea, God she's really grown. At that point I say, "Hey sis." She then comes down the stairs and says, "I knew it. I knew you would walk up someday." She then proceeds to give me a hug and say, "I missed you so much." I respond by saying, "You were with me the whole time."

Later on while I'm looking at a photo of me and my father, I hear the door open followed by the voice of my best friend, "What did I tell you? That party was going to suck." At the point I say, "Tommy Merlyn," then I proceed to give him a hug. He then says, "I missed you buddy."

During dinner, Tommy begins to fill me in on what I missed while in the coma. "Okay what else did you? Superbowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packker, Giants again. A black president that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead I think." I look over to see my mother and Walter and see that Walter is pouring my mother a glass of wine. Thea then speaks up and asks, "What was it like?" I responded, "There is an island of the Northern China sea; it's called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "Purgatory," and that's what it was like. Not being able to go to neither Heaven nor Hell and not knowing if I was going to wake up." It was Tommy who then spoke, "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to cacth up on." My mother responded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Raisa then accidentally tripped, "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Oliver!" I respond in Russian which everyone was amazed by. Tommy astonished spoke, "Dude you speak Russian?" I hear Walter speak next, "I didn't know you spoke Russian, Oliver." I responded, "I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter." Silence filled the room after I responded and then Thea broke it, "I didn't say anything." "She didn't have to." My mother spoke, "Oliver, Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either of us did anything to disrespect your father." We believed that Robert, like you, was...uh, well gone and that you would never awaken." All I said was, "It's fine." I then proceeded to get up from the table and ask, "May I be excused?" To which my mother nods head to. As I leave., Tommy pats my arm and says, "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow buddy." I pat his shoulder and then leave.

**The Next Day**

I went to Thea's room and knocked on her door and entered. I noticed on of her friends is there. She calls me by my nickname, "Ollie!" "No one's called me that in awhile, Speedy." "Worst nickname ever." "What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does." Her friend speaks while leaving, "See you around Speedy." "Sorry about her." Tommy Shows up and Thea says, "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. Take it slow." She hugs me. "Ahemk. The city awaits," I hear Tommy say." Once we leave Thea's room, Tommy says, "Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?" Once he finishes I give him a look that says 'don't even.' "Because I have not."

"I am counting on a target rich environment for your party," Tommy said while driving. "At my what?" "Dude you woke up from a five year coma. This calls for a party! You tell me where and when, and I'll take care of everything. Plus, there's this girl girl named Carmen Golden. She looks like the chick from Twilight." When we stop at a red light I speak, "I don't want a party." "Why?" "Why do you think?" "Fair enough. So what'd you miss the most? Steaks at the Palm, drinks with friends, meaningless sex?" "Laurel." "Everyone is happy you're awake. You want to see the one person who isn't?" I shrug my shoulders the Tommy continues to drive. Then I ask, "What's Twilight?" "You're so better off not knowing."

"We arrived at the Starling City Library. Tommy told me about how she was let go from her previous job. It looks like she's on her break because she's reading a criminal law book. I then take a look at her attire. She's wearing a pink button up shirt with a navy blue cardigan over it and some navy blue skinny jeans. I walk up to the desk she's sitting at and say, "Hello Laurel." I notice her reaction as her eyes widen at the sound of my voice and shift from her book to me.

We end up going outside to talk. "You're going to law school. You said you wanted to." "Yeah. Everyone's proud. Five years and you want to talk law school.?" "No, not really." "Why are you here Ollie?" "To apologize. It was my fault. I didn't know she was there. I wanted to ask you not to blame her for going." "For what? Falling victim to peer pressure? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did?" "I never meant to-." "She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies after going to a party with your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin because her body was never found. It should've been you." I know it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Yea, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped you'd rot in that hospital a whole lot longer than 5 years." She then left and I saw her and Tommy exchange words real quick and then she left.

Tommy dropped me off at home around 6 at night. A few minutes after I walked in I heard my mother call me, "Oliver, can you come to the living room?" I walk into the living room opposite my mother. "We need to talk," she said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "About what?" "When you went into the coma, you were going to attend Starling University." I nodded my head as I recalled that fact. My mother continued, "Well, while you were out today, I called the university. I explained the situation and they understood." "What are you saying?" "You're going to start fall classes after the summer, you'll also be living on campus." However, you can come and visit freely." My mind was in overdrive while two words were repeating itself: 'FUCK ME!'

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought and let me know what you think of the possible Chicago P.D. fanfic! Also check out my other fanfic. Thanks for the support again you guys! ~Infa**


End file.
